


I need you right now

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanmix, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sheith-a-Palooza, fluff then angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Running down this road with you.





	I need you right now

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [](https://sheithparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[sheithparty](https://sheithparty.dreamwidth.org/)** 's Sheith-a-Palooza event!
> 
> This mix fits the _loss/grief_ and _reunions_ prompts.
> 
> It's about 1 hour, 5 minutes long.

{[listen here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-oBWT9ouxcfYEA3VH_-LxzDk9zSWFqix)}

Track list:

* * *

**Eros and Apollo** ; Studio Killers

> _There's a boy who is so wonderful_  
>  _That girls who see him cannot find back home_  
>  _And the gigolos run like spiders when he comes_  
>  _'Cause he is Eros and he's Apollo_

★

**Daydream Away** ; All Time Low

> _You're just a daydream away_  
>  _I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_  
>  _And I'll keep you a daydream away_  
>  _Just watch from a safe place_  
>  _So I never have to lose_

★

**Check Yes Juliet** ; We The Kings

> _We're flying through the night_  
>  _We're flying through the night_  
>  _Way up high_  
>  _The view from here is getting better with_  
>  _You by my side_

★

**Must Have Done Something Right** ; Relient K

> _We should get jerseys, 'cause we make a good team_  
>  _But yours would look better than mine, 'cause you're outta my league_  
>  _And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday_  
>  _I spend with you is the new best day of my life_

★

**Hymn for the Missing** ; Red

> _Tried to walk together_  
>  _But the night was growing dark_  
>  _Thought you were beside me_  
>  _But I reached and you were gone_  
>    
>  _Where are you now?_  
>    
>  _Are you alone?_  
>  _Are you afraid?_  
>  _Are you searching for me?_

★

**You're Gone** ; Hour Late

> _Standing at the front door_  
>  _Wondering when you're coming back_  
>  _I keep checking my phone_  
>  _Wondering why you don't call back_  
>  _I keep driving around this town_  
>  _Hoping that I'll see you there_

★

**War** ; Former Vandal

> _We've lost control, anything but gently down the stream_  
>  _Hold me close, hold me tell me life is but a dream_  
>  _Save me, I think I'm losing my mind_  
>  _You said you'd come for me when the world swallowed me whole_  
>  _Well this is war_

★

**Don't Let Me Down** ; Boyce Avenue

> _Stranded, reaching out_  
>  _I call your name but you're not around_  
>  _I say your name but you're not around_  
>    
>  _I need ya, I need ya, I need you right now_  
>  _Yeah, I need you right now_  
>  _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_  
>  _I think I'm losing my mind now_

★

**Maps** ; Maroon 5

> _But I wonder, where were you?_  
>  _When I was at my worst_  
>  _Down on my knees_  
>  _And you said you had my back_  
>  _So I wonder, where were you?_  
>  _When all the roads you took came back to me_  
>  _So I’m following the map that leads to you_  
>  _The map that leads to you_

★

**Without You** ; Ashes Remain

> _Underneath the cold November sky_  
>  _I’ll wait for you_  
>  _As the pages of my life roll by_  
>  _I’ll wait for you_  
>  _I’m so desperate just to see your face_  
>  _Meet me in this broken place_

★

**Renegade** ; Paramore

> _And when I get there_  
>  _It won’t be far enough_  
>  _I’m a renegade_  
>  _It’s in my blood_  
>  _If ever I get there_  
>  _It won’t be fast enough_  
>  _I’m a renegade_  
>  _I always was_

★

**Pieces** ; Red

> _I'm here again_  
>  _A thousand miles away from you_  
>  _A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_  
>    
>  _Then I see your face_  
>  _I know I'm finally yours_  
>  _I find everything I thought I lost before_  
>  _You call my name_  
>  _I come to you in pieces_  
>  _So you can make me whole_

★

**All Around Me** ; Flyleaf

> _My hands are searching for you_  
>  _My arms are outstretched towards you_  
>  _I feel you on my fingertips_  
>  _My tongue dances behind my lips for you_  
>    
>  _I'm alive, I'm alive_  
>    
>  _I can feel you all around me_  
>  _Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
>  _Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
>  _Savoring this heart that's healing_

★

**Technicolour Beat** ; Oh Wonder

> _Warm, unalone_  
>  _Come settle down, settle down_  
>  _Swing me your bones_  
>  _Come settle down, settle down_  
>    
>  _And I feel life for the very first time_  
>  _Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes_  
>  _I feel safe in the 5 AM light_  
>  _You carry my fears as the heavens set fire_

★

**Here to Stay** ; Paradise Fears

> _Then you pull me in close_  
>  _And you take me away_  
>  _You found a fool and it shows_  
>  _That this is more than a place_  
>  _Because wherever we go (because wherever we go)_  
>  _You know I'm here to stay_

★

**A** **ll About Us** ; He Is We (feat. Owl City)

> _The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
>  _Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_  
>  _Eyes on you, eyes on me_  
>  _We're doin' this right_  
>    
>  _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_  
>  _Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_  
>  _It's all about us_

★

**This Road With You** ; Big Little Lions

> _Gonna follow where my heart will lead_  
>  _Gonna fill this life with you plus me_  
>  _And paint our world in shades of love_  
>    
>  _I'm running down_  
>  _Running down this road with you_

★

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as Shiro's disappearance on the Kerberos mission, with Keith constantly searching for him and their eventual reunion when Keith rescues him, _or_ it can be taken as Shiro's disappearance after the battle with Zarkon, Keith's relentless searching, and their reunion upon Keith rescuing him with the help of the Black Lion. Or both, simultaneously! :D
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/166622029781/i-need-you-right-now-a-sheith-playlist-listen)


End file.
